Inputs to electronic systems are generally controlled by an end user. The inputs are read by electronic components and processed into various outputs. These inputs can come from a variety of sources, such as buttons, switches, sensors, relays, or other sources, to just name a few. However, the input signals could further go unread without being in a format that is required by the input/output interface of a component. In addition, in certain architectures, these input signals can be a threat to the electronics reading them. For example, components designed without protection could be damaged in cases where the electronic components (e.g., processors, microcontrollers or the like) are not designed with safety control or protection in consideration. An important aspect of architectures for industrial environments, for example, is interfacing sensitive electronics with inputs coming from the harsh conditions of a factory floor. Inputs are usually read by some sort of intelligent processor such as a microcontroller, FPGA, state machine or similar processing component. In cases like these, as well as other communication systems with interfacing between components, it is imperative to protect the processor from the inputs, while still providing a usable signal for the processor to read.
Although conventional input/output (I/O) techniques are sufficient in some instances, they are less than ideal in other cases. For instance, in previous I/O solutions, multiple different devices or components are often utilized to change the interface (e.g., current interface) and match the I/O input so that the output of a device communicating with a microcontroller is within established limits of an I/O channel. These components can include one or more diodes, comparators, or other components in combination, for example. Because of this, improved techniques for generating and measuring I/O signals are disclosed.